Living Room Carpeting
by Torixx
Summary: Maybe he should have gotten wall-to-wall carpeting. The stuff you could practically hide in. 700 word drabble.


Title: Living Room Carpeting

Author: Mirikonoko

Rating: T. Mentions of adult activities, boyxboy love, depression.

Summary: Maybe he should have gotten wall-to-wall carpeting. The stuff you could practically hide in. 700 word drabble.

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine, I make no money, et cetera.

00000

His first time with Shuichi is on the living room floor.

Yuki hates symbolism.

The living room floor is hardwood. The night of Shuichi's first concert, it hadn't been cleaned for at least a week. They'd woken up there the next afternoon, happy and soar.

He'd been gentle, but Shuichi still had bruises on his back from laying on the floor. Not to mention both of them were covered in floor-grime.

So they'd taken a shower. Together. That had been nice.

Then the brat had gotten attached. He'd started to move in, one piece of himself at a time. At first Yuki didn't mind, but there was only so much he could take.

Unfortunately, kicking Shuichi out of his house was not a good idea. The brat's best friend and band mate had shown up in the parking garage and threatened to kill him. So he'd had to go kick a few asses and apologize, and then things were okay.

Sort of.

Yuki hates apologizing. And even though Shuichi was back with him, the boy was introverted. Yuki figured it had something to do with the film roll he'd taken from that Aizawa guy.

He'd burned the roll of film without looking at it. He didn't want to know.

Shuichi's silence and introversion should have been a hint. It probably was a hint. But his contract said he'd be out on his ass if he didn't get another novel done in a month, and he was coming up blank with ideas.

Their second time together was in his bed. Yuki decided after the first time that he'd either always be in the bed—or some other convenient furniture—or else get wall-to-wall carpeting. Not thin carpeting, either. He was going to get the stuff you could hide in.

Shuichi thought the idea was silly, even told him so, and from then on they ended up in the bed. But Shuichi was still different. Not as excited as he'd been the first time.

Yuki has never heard of the spark going out of a relationship after a week. Shuichi had publicly declared them an item—the moron—and therefore he couldn't even call it a fling.

Not that he wanted to.

Still, he should have seen the personality change—it was so blatantly there, looking back. But his novel, and his life, and his excuses for being so cold.

His last time with Shuichi was on the couch, in the living room. The windows had been open, letting any noise they made out into the night. The night had heard his whispered confession, though no one else had. Maybe he should have said it sooner, or louder.

He'd left Shuichi alone the next day, to go do an interview. Won't be gone for more than an hour, and I'll bring you something special when I get back.

Lies, lies, lies.

Three hours later he'd returned with only groceries, remembering as he slid his key into the door that he had promised Shuichi something special. Too late now, but he could always make him dinner.

Darkness and silence greeted him, instead of the usually pink-haired ball of energy. Had Shuichi gone out?

He remembers going into the kitchen fist, putting away the groceries, before moving towards the living room. There was still a window open, making the apartment chilly.

Slipping in something, almost falling, catching himself on the wall. What was that? It hadn't rained that day… His eyes moved over the wet spots on the hardwood of the living room, following them to the gathering of shadows in front of the balcony.

For a while he didn't remember anything else that he'd done, until the police were asking him questions.

Shuichi was gone, and it was his fault. If he hadn't kicked him out; if he had said what ht felt sooner; if he had paid attention.

Too late for what-ifs, they didn't do anything.

It really was true, everything you love will either leave you or die.

Shuichi had managed to do both. And he'd taken Yuki's heart with him.

Maybe he should get the carpeting.

0000

Ah, that was so much darker than I wanted it to be :( Sad sad…

I recently got into Gravi, and my friend is supposed to being the manga with her to college next semester. I've watched the whole anime, and the OVAs.

My anime horizons are totally broadening.


End file.
